Strike Laser Claw
Command Wolf performing a Strike Laser Claw.]]The''' Strike Laser Claw''' is a close-range combat weapon used by several high speed Zoids. Overview The Strike Laser Claw is a weapon that requires a Zoid to charge its claws with laser energy to enhance the attack's power. The swipe itself is powerful, and capable of tearing through enemy armor to deal damage. attacks the Berserk Fury.]] The Strike Laser Claw is the signature weapon of the Liger Zero, although in the Battle Story, the Lightning Saix was the first Zoid to be equipped with this technology. While the Zero's Jager and Panzer units are still capable of using this attack, the Schneider sacrifices its ability to use the Strike Laser Claw due to gaining Laser Blades as its new weapons. The Strike Laser Claw of the Liger Zero is unique compared to other Zoids using the same technology, as it harnesses the laser energy needed to perform this attack by opening or activating the two "fins" located at the side of its mane, and lets the laser energy flow through its legs and up to its front claws while running. Liger Zero Phoenix and Falcon Both the Zero Phoenix and Zero Falcon have the ability to use the Strike Laser Claw both on land and in mid-air, though its power is seemingly improved used in the sky. The Zero Falcon's front claws are covered with the Jet Falcon's Zan Smasher Claws as a pair of gauntlets to add extra power to its Strike Laser Claw. The aerial type of Strike Laser Claw attack of both Zoids is called the "Diving Laser Claw." Video games .]] In Zoids VS, the Strike Laser Claw is used as a close-combat attack by other high speed Zoids, as mentioned. For some reason, the Liger Zero Phoenix's EX Attack is the same, but it charges for a few seconds on the ground when it makes contact with the enemy before leaping in mid-air to surprise the opponent with the Diving Strike Laser Claw. In Super Robot Wars K (and, by extension, Super Robot Gakuen), Ruuji Familon's Liger (in all three forms) has the ability to preform a Strike Laser Claw, though the animations differ from form to form. The Murasame Liger has the most basic animation, charging forward, powering up the Claws, and striking twice. The Hayate Liger starts off with the same animation, but continues by biting down on the target, shaking it up and down, throwing it, and then following through with a flurry of high-speed strikes. The Mugen Liger has a similar animation to the Hayate, but rather than the flurry of attacks, it finishes its target off with a powerful frontal strike instead. Other Zoids Other Zoids that can use the attack aside from the Liger Zero are: *Berserk Fury (front claws) *Blade Liger (Zoids VS and Zoids Saga) *Command Wolf (Zoids: Fuzors) *Double Arm Lizard (Leoblaze and Unenlagia) *Geno Hydra KA (tail claw) *Infinity Leo *Konig Wolf (Zoids: ''Fuzors'' and Zoids VS)' *Leostriker (in gunner mode) *Lightning Saix *Matrix Dragon (Leoblaze and Unenlagia) *Murasame Liger (''Super Robot Wars K) *Hayate Liger (Super Robot Wars K) *Mugen Liger (Super Robot Wars K) *Rayse Tiger *Shadow Fox Name The name Laser Claw Strike Attack is used in the English version of Zoids: Fuzors. This is the only Zoids media to do so, as the Japanese version of Fuzors, and all other series, use the name "Strike Laser Claw." Category:Anti-Zoid weapons